


A Trap

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [30]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boardwalks, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Hypnotism, Inspired by Photography, Lairs, Live-Action/Cartoon Fusion, Movie: Lost Boys (1987), One Word Prompt Meme, Photographs, Santa Carla (Lost Boys), Summer Vacation, TV Tropes, Traps, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Jade, Edgar, Alan and hypnosis using a ruby necklace..





	A Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius John Rogers owns Jackie Chan Adventures. The geniuses at Warner Bros. own the Lost Boys film trilogy. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**A Trap**

The next day, Jade returned to the comic book shop on the boardwalk to continue her quest for inspiration. As she ventured alone into the comic shop, it was then that two voices — very familiar ones that she’d heard before — called to her.

“Hello, Jade,” said the voices.

Jade was in shock when her eyes fell on the owners of the voices. Her eyes widened partly in shock and partly in recognition.

“You… Edgar and Alan,” Jade said. However, she was too surprised at the moment to do or say anything else. She knew who they were — they were none other than Edgar and Alan, the Frog brothers whom she had met before.

The Frog brothers then appeared right in front of Jade. “You sure are quite the mystery to us, Jade, but now we’re going to see what we can do with you.”

Jade’s hazel eyes widened in shock as the implications of what Alan had said soon hit her (except in the verbal sense instead of physically). She was about to turn on her heels and take off when Alan suddenly reached over and grabbed her by the wrist. Then, he gently began pulling her back over to where he and Edgar were standing.

Edgar then pulled out a red heart-shaped diamond ruby pendant on a golden chain (which was the right length to wear around his or Jade’s neck) and began to slowly swing it back and forth in front of Jade. Somehow, it worked, as the ruby began to hypnotize Jade. 

“I’m losing my mind” was all she could think of to say. Edgar and Alan then smirked at her.

“No, Jade; despite what you’re thinking at the moment, you’re not losing your mind. You see, we discovered we both have a new power — well, new to us, you see. It’s the power of persuasion,” Edgar explained.

The Frogs then began to drag Jade with them. “No,” Jade said, but her struggle was in vain, as she was losing her senses and was unable to fight back.

“Now, let us bring you to the back, as we have a plan for you,” Alan said. He and Edgar then continued to gently pull Jade to the back.

For in the back of the comic book shop… happened to be none other than their lair.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
